Innocence
by Natassja
Summary: Legolas/Aragorn slash. Rape warning. Set after "The Fellowship.." COMPLETE - will they finally get together in the last chapter? Read + find out!
1. Sleepless

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue etc.   
Notes: I'm not sticking exactly to the plot in "The Two Towers", so 4give me in advance + don't flame me 4 it :)  
  
Legolas sat by the dying embers of the fire, thinking over the events of the day. He had spent it, along with Gimli and Aragorn, running through woods and clambering over mountains, in an attempt to catch the Orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin as captive. As he was an elf, he didn't feel the exhaustion that the other two felt, so he agreed to stay up and keep watch. Now that Frodo had made his own way to Mordor with Sam, they could no longer rely on his sword to tell them if Orcs were nearby, so they constantly had to be on the lookout.   
  
Sighing, he reached behind him for his bow. He wanted to make sure his weapon was in a good condition, should the need to use it arise. After studying it for several moments in the pale moonlight, he became aware of someone watching him. He turned round to find Aragorn looking at him.   
"Can you not sleep, Aragorn?", he asked. Aragorn gave him a rueful smile and a slight shake of his head.   
"I'm worrying too much about the hobbits", he replied. Legolas nodded in understanding, and moved over so that he was now sitting next to where Aragorn was resting.   
"I know you're concerned, but if you don't rest, you won't be able to continue chasing after the Orcs tomorrow". Changing his position, so that he was now sitting behind Aragorn, he rested his hands on Aragorns shoulders.  
"You need to learn how to relax, my friend", and then Legolas began to gently massage Aragorns' back. At first, Aragorn flinched, feeling uncomfortable at Legolas' touch, but after a while, he grew used to it, and actually began to enjoy the soothing motions of Legolas' hands. Soon, Aragorn felt the welcoming solace of sleep drift over him, and his eyelids began to shut, his head resting on Legolas' arm. Legolas stopped what he was doing and gently rested Aragorns' head on the ground.  
"Feeling better?", he whispered. Aragon nodded his thanks, and Legolas returned to his place by the dying fire.  
  
Through his closing eyelids, Aragorn gazed at the young elf. Although the thin crescent of the moon was covered by cloud, the absence of light still couldn't hide Legolas' ethereal beauty. The few rays of moonlight that did manage to shine through, all seemed to be attracted to Legolas' golden blond hair and ivory skin, making him look like some kind of angel.  
"He looks so innocent", Aragorn mused. It seemed a shame to him that such a beautiful creature had to be subjected to all the ugliness in Middle-Earth; war, evil, shadows...Aragorn couldn't stay awake any longer, and drifted off into a deep sleep, and for once, his dreams were filled with beauty, love and tenderness, making a change from the darkness they were usually filled with. 


	2. Saviour

Aragorn was wakened as the red sun rose over the tops of the mountains by someone shaking him awake. With a groan, he rolled over to see who it was, but by their touch he already knew. Lifting up his head, he found himself looking up into Legolas' smiling face.   
"Sleep well?", Legolas asked softly. Aragorn smiled in reply  
"Never slept better!". Pulling himself up, Aragorn went with Legolas to join Gimli to prepare for the day ahead.  
  
After they had eaten a quick meal, and had sorted out their weapons, the three of them started to swiftly make their way through the mountains. Trying to keep alert for any signs of Orcs, Aragorn found himself being distracted by the long-haired, lithe elf walking next to him. Aragorn shook his head in annoyance, trying to clear his thoughts. He was meant to be in love with Arwen, not lusting after someone he barely knew. Legolas noticed the look of frustration on Aragons face.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"I'm fine", Aragorn replied, a little impatiently. Legolas noticed the impatience in his voice, and decided to leave Aragorn alone. Aragorn sighed. He didn't want to get too close to Legolas, for the fear of where it might lead to, but he didn't want to push him away either.   
  
They continued to make their way through the mountains in silence, the tranquillity sometimes disturbed by Legolas and Gimli exchanging friendly insults. After many hours, when the sun was starting to set in the sky, Aragorn suddenly stopped. Giving him a puzzled look, Legolas and Gimli stopped behind him.  
"Why are we stopping?" asked a confused Gimli.  
"I thought I heard something", replied Aragorn, looking warily around his surroundings, "Legolas! Your eyesight is better than any of ours. Climb to the top of that ridge and tell us if you see anything suspicious". Legolas quickly ran off to obey his orders. Soon he was back, looking paler than usual and trembling slightly.  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked, feeling slightly worried  
"Orcs!", whispered Legolas in reply. "There are not many of them, but they are not far away. They will be upon us before nightfall". Aragorn nodded grimly.  
"They were probably sent to delay us from finding the Orcs that captured Merry and Pippin, but we have no choice but to fight them". Looking around, Aragorn spotted a thick grove of trees that offered more cover than their current surroundings.  
"Let us go and wait for them there. We will be able to conceal ourselves from the Orcs more easily if we are hidden by those trees". With Aragorn leading the way, they rapidly made their way to the copse. Once there, they each chose a different tree to hide behind, and then they waited.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. As the colours of sunset darkened from fiery red to deep purple, the Orcs came crashing through the forest and arrived near to where they were hiding. Aragorn noted that as Legolas had said, there weren't many of them, only around fifteen. Suddenly, two arrows flying out from behind the tree where Legolas was, startled him out of his observations. The arrows flew true, striking one of the Orcs in the chest, killing him instantly. This was enough of a distraction for Aragorn and Gimli. They ran out from where they were and hiding and into the pack of Orcs. Using his sword with precision and skill, Aragorn managed to slay those closest to him before the Orcs realised they were being attacked. Gimli had managed to do the same with his axe, and Legolas, who stood from afar, had managed to take down a further two Orcs with his bow.  
  
Aragorn was in trouble. He had followed an Orc who was trying to escape, and had successfully managed to kill it, but he had not seen the Orc who was following *him*, and who had managed to knock the sword out of his hand, and shove him to the ground before he could retrieve it. Now he was lying on the ground, his back against a tree, with one of the Orcs' iron boot clad foot standing heavily on his left leg, to ensure he couldn't escape. He looked down nervously at the sharp sword that was pricking his chest, then back up at the Orcs' evil grinning face. He *couldn't* die now, there was still so much he had to fight for. And he couldn't abandon Gimli and Legolas. Especially Legolas... Choking back the feeling of panic that was rising him, he gazed in horror as the Orc raised his sword and resigning himself to death, he closed his eyed and waited for the blade to fall.   
  
That moment never came. Aragorn opened his eyes to discover that the Orc was lying flat on the ground, dead, an arrow sticking out of his neck. Slowly turning around, he looked up at Legolas. Legolas was shaking with anger, a fierce light burning in his eyes.  
"He nearly killed you", he muttered under his breath. Aragorn smiled at him, the expression on his face was a mixture of respect and love.  
"You saved my life". He tried to stand up, but his leg was causing him pain. Legolas rushed over to help him. By holding onto Legolas' arms, Aragorn managed to get up. He looked into Legolas' concern filled eyes.  
"Thanks".  
"Its ok". Aragorn suddenly became aware that him and Legolas were standing with their arms around each other. He felt a sudden heat rush through his body. It seemed that Legolas also became aware of it, as he started to look uncomfortable and tried to release himself from Aragorn. Aragorn stopped him, pulled him back into their embrace, and then moved his hands to clasp them behind Legolas' neck. Letting one of his hands trail through Legolas' long, soft, blond hair, he smiled reassuringly up at him, trying to dispel the uncertainty in Legolas' eyes.  
"I owe you my life, Legolas", he whispered, and then drew Legolas in to gently kiss his lips. The young elf tasted just as sweet as Aragorn thought he would, and he was soon lost in the sensations of feeling Legolas' silky smooth skin on his. Drawing back after a while, Aragorn noted with pleasure that Legolas' face was slightly flushed. Giving him a gentle, loving smile, he released him from their embrace, and bent down to retrieve his sword.  
"Come, let us go back to Gimli". Holding hands, the two of them made their way, together, to where Gimli was waiting for them. 


	3. Tears

This chapter is 4 Gami-chan 'cause I haven't called Legolas 'young' once here! (+ for everyone else whose reviewed it - thanx 4 giving me the encouragement 2 continue writing when I was about 2 fall asleep at my computer :))  
  
That night they camped a short distance away from where they had fought a battle with the Orcs. They did not want to stay in that place, where the ground was stained black from the blood of the Orcs, but due to Aragorns wounded leg, although he complained little of it, they didn't want to move too far that night either. So instead of spending the night in the copse, they spent it in a sheltered glade, next to a large lagoon.  
  
Upon arrival, they wearily sank to the ground, exhausted from battle, but unable to fall asleep straight away. Gimli started to clean his axe, Aragorn tended to his leg and Legolas sorted out the arrows he had managed to salvage from the fight. Fearing another attack from the Orcs, they didn't want to light a fire, so they worked by the faint light of the moon, but after a while, clouds passed over the face of the moon, and they were forced to stop what they were doing. Gimli agreed to stay up that night to keep watch, Aragorn stretched himself out on the ground, eager to fall asleep, and forget the troubles of that day. Legolas, although he felt just as tired as the others, did not want to sleep when he was covered in the dirt he had gained from their clash with Orcs, announced that he was going to bathe himself in the lagoon. Aragorn opened his eyes with faint interest when Legolas departed for the lagoon, but made no move to follow him. He still felt a bit shy of Legolas, as he was unsure how the elf felt about the kiss they had shared not so long. Also he was worried about what Gimli would think of them. Groaning, he turned over on his side, to avoid resting on his wounded leg, and finding that his thoughts were now filled with Legolas, he tried to fall asleep...  
  
... And was shaken awake just a few moments later by Gimli.  
"Did I wake you?" Gimli had an apologetic look on his face. Aragorn just rolled his eyes.  
"It seemed as if you were awake as you looked restless. I just thought it would be a good idea to bathe your leg. It would help to relieve the pain. Anyway, you don't want to risk infection". Aragorn nodded dumbly, still half asleep. Then something alerted itself in his mind.  
"Has Legolas finished?"  
"No, but the lagoon is big enough for both of you!"  
Grumbling a bit under his breath, Aragorn got up, and started to struggle out of his chain mail. Just leaving his tunic on, he made his way to the lagoon, leaving Gimli to guard their belongings on his own.  
  
The lagoon was screened from where they were camped by a small row of ash trees. A carpet of lush, green grass led the way to the lagoon, whose calm waters looked cool and inviting. Aragorn spotted a slim, long haired figure perched on one of the moss covered rocks at the edge of the lagoon. Legolas. With a sigh, he stripped himself of the remains of his clothing and padded down to the waters. Suddenly, Legolas leaped of the rock and into the water, as graceful as a dolphin, hardly making a sound. He submerged, and Aragorn found himself catching his breath. The water ran down Legolas' alabaster skin, making him glow, and the drops that were caught in his golden hair glittered like gems in the pale moonlight that had reappeared. He wore only his leggings, and from where he stood, Aragorn could make out the elegant, flowing lines of Legolas' slender body. Aragorn felt a stirring in his cock. Feeling uncomfortable, he shifted his position, he couldn't go into the water like this!   
  
Legolas slowly turned, and seemed to notice Aragorn for the first time.  
"Aragorn?", he whispered, looking at him out of his deep, soulful eyes. Noticing the apparent invitation in his voice, Aragorn slowly made his way into the water, noting with satisfaction that the waters were as refreshing as he had hoped them to be, the cool waters also offering a relief to his rising erection. He quickly splashed the water over his face and body, not wanting to remain too long in the water with Legolas. Even after the kiss which he had initiated, he still wasn't sure about how far he wanted to go with Legolas, or how far Legolas wanted to go with *him*.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pair of cool, damp arms encircle his waist. He froze. Soft, warm lips grazed his shoulder and neck. turning around, Aragorn found himself facing Legolas who had a flirty grin on his face. Forgetting his earlier cautions, Aragorn gave up to temptation. Drawing Legolas into him, and pressing himself up against his satiny smooth skin, he reached down to kiss the elf on his lips. Legolas opened his mouth for Aragorn, letting his tongue slide in. A moan vibrated through the two of them, and Aragorn delighted in the knowledge that the elf was just as hard as him. Rubbing against him, Aragorn revelled in the sensation of fabric against flesh, and moved his hands down to the waistband of Legolas' leggings. Resting his head on Legolas' shoulder, he whispered  
"I love you".  
  
I love you... I love you... he had said those words to someone before. Images floated through Aragons' mind. A pale face, dark hair, sad blue eyes... ARWEN! Gasping, Aragorn broke his contact from the elf and turned away from him.   
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly, a look of confusion spreading across his face. Aragorn gave no response, only breathing heavily as he thought of the one he had betrayed.  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called his name more urgently, and moved to touch him.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aragorn screamed and violently pushed him away, knocking him down into the water. Legolas gasped, more from shock than pain, and sat down heavily in the water, his hair pooling around him, and started to look up at Aragorn. And then Aragorn ran. He ran so he wouldn't have to see Legolas' hurt and pain, ran so he wouldn't have to see the elf's tears running down his pretty, pretty face... 


	4. Small Comfort

This is for anyone who likes angst (especially slashchick and Amaryllis!)   
(Note to Gami-chan - I meant that I didn't call Legolas 'young' in chapter 3)  
  
Breathing heavily, Legolas slowly drew himself out of the water. Wiping the tears away from his face, he dried himself, dressed and made his way back to where they were camped.  
  
It didn't take long for him to reach the ring of fir trees where Gimli was keeping guard. Legolas noticed that Aragorn wasn't there. He wondered where he had run off to, and felt slightly worried. He didn't want Aragorn to get into trouble, however much he had just hurt him. Feeling downcast, Legolas walked towards where his bow and other belongings were, trying to avoid Gimli's gaze.  
  
Gimli noticed that the normally lively elf did not seem his usual self.   
"Is everything alright, Legolas? I thought I heard shouting by the lagoon." Concern flooded Gimli's voice. Legolas turned his tear stained face towards Gimli, trying to shield himself with his long, blond hair and looked at him out of his red rimmed, mournful eyes. He looked heartbroken.  
"I... I'm ok," he replied hesitantly, trying to sound like he really *was* fine, but failed completely.  
"You're not", Gimli replied, his voice sounding calm, but the look on his face showed he was worried. In the short time he had known Legolas, he had never seen him like this before.  
"Its just that I'm ... He said... I thought", Legolas tried to put a coherent sentence together, but his emotions soon overtook him, and tears once again began to slide down his face. Soon his whole body was shaking with the sobs he was trying to hold back in. Gimli trotted over to where Legolas was standing and laid a hand on his back, making Legolas sit down. Crouching next to him, Gimli moved Legolas' head onto his shoulder.  
"Let it go", he whispered. Soon, Legolas was crying softly onto Gimli's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn was resting against a tall oak, a short distance from where they were camped. He had dressed, and was now trying to think over what he had just done, trying to forget what he felt for Legolas, but his thoughts kept on being interrupted by visions of a beautiful, innocent elf who had tears running down his face. Finally he gave up trying to cheat himself, and admitted, that however much he loved Arwen, he loved Legolas more. Determinedly, Aragorn made his way back to where they were located, hoping to find Legolas there. He would explain to Legolas why he pushed him away, then try and make it up to him. Somehow, he would get Legolas to realise he loved him.   
  
Swiftly, Aragorn made his way through the forest, to the ring of fir trees, and the stopped short at the image that met his eyes. Legolas was asleep, his head resting in Gimli's lap. He felt the blood drain his body, and just stood their, watching, as one of Gimli's hands smoothed out Legolas' hair. Finally, Gimli looked up at the pale, shaking figure of Aragorn. The look on his face was one of contempt. Suddenly, a rush of anger surged its way through Aragorns' body. Stalking over to where Gimli and Legolas were, he began to shout,  
"What do you think..." Gimli motioned with one of his hands to keep quite,  
"Shhhhh! You'll wake up Legolas!" Aragorn lowered the tone of his voice,  
"... you are doing to him?" Gimli raised an eyebrow  
"I'm comforting him. *Someone* upset him". Then ignoring Aragorn , he turned his attention back to the sleeping form of Legolas.  
  
Aragorn remained motionless for a moment, just staring at them in disbelief. Of course, he couldn't have expected Legolas to want to rush straight back into his arms after what he had done to him, but he hadn't expected *this* either. Slowly he turned around, and made his way to where he was going to spend the night. Sitting wearily down amongst the few things he had brought with him, he felt something trickle down his cheek. He reached up with his hand to brush it away, and then looked at the tear resting on his finger. He couldn't even *remember* the last time he had cried. Sighing, he lay down on the ground and tried to sleep, forcing himself not to think about the golden haired Adonis that lay just a few feet away. It was going to be a long night ... 


	5. Forgiveness

Aragorn sat on a low hanging branch of a tree. The moon was bright tonight, so he could see quite well without the help of a fire. Shifting restlessly, he peered into the distance, trying to see if whoever had come to take away their horses would return that night. He wasn't in a good mood, and the fact that someone had stolen their horses wasn't helping, but in a strange way, he was almost glad someone had taken them. He felt awful, having to watch Legolas and Gimli together on Arod, their horse. He wondered, if he hadn't done what he did to Legolas, that he wouldn't have read anything into it, but just seeing them two together... Gimli was almost *hugging* Legolas! Aragorn knew that the reason Gimli had to hold onto Legolas was to stop himself falling of the horse, but jealousy clouds judgement, so common sense took a back seat to distorted reality in his mind. Switching his position, so he was now facing the two sleeping figures, he let his gaze fall upon the object of his desires. Asleep, he looked so peaceful, the raw emotional pain that had marred his beautiful face during the day was now gone. At this thought, Aragorn felt slightly ashamed, knowing he was the cause of Legolas' pain. Legolas stirred in his sleep, and Aragorn removed his gaze and went back to watching the dark.  
  
As the moon lowered over the edge of one of the mountains, he sensed a presence behind him. Without turning around, he knew it was Legolas. They had agreed before to split the sentry duties for that night between the three of them. He had agreed to go first, Gimli wanted to go last, so that left the second watch to Legolas.  
"You can go to sleep now Aragorn". His voice was cool, disconnected and emotionless, causing Aragorn to wince. Turning round to look Legolas in the eye, he found that Legolas wouldn't meet his gaze  
"Won't you talk to me?" Aragorn asked, a pleading note in his voice. Still not looking directly at Aragorn, Legolas replied,  
"What's there to talk about? You've finally realised that you have a girlfriend. Just go to sleep". Undeterred, Aragorn continued to talk to Legolas.  
"Did Gimli tell you about Arwen?"  
"YES!" Turning on Aragorn, Legolas glared at him, an angry look in his eyes.  
"I can't *believe* you didn't tell me about her! What did you think you were doing? Was I just someone you could take your sexual frustration out on?" Legolas gave a choked sob, and ended his tirade. Aragorn stared aghast as a bitter tear started to run down the elf's sweet face. Legolas turned away from Aragorn, and went to sit down next to one of the trees. With a sigh, Aragorn moved towards him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Legolas shrugged it away, and continued to gaze into the night.  
"I'm sorry, Legolas. I know I should have told you about Arwen, but I wasn't even thinking about her when I was with you. I was just confused when I pushed you away. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?", asked Legolas cynically. Legolas shifted his gaze to look at Aragorn, "is that going to make it better?".   
"Please, Legolas, just give us a chance. However much I love Arwen, I feel for you even more". Aragorn knew he was begging, but he had to get Legolas back.  
"There's an 'us'?" Legolas stood up and started to walk away from Aragorn.  
"You haven't even considered how Arwen will feel. She was willing to give up her immortality just to be with you. Don't you think that she might possibly be a bit upset?" Legolas suddenly stopped walking, and faced Aragorn,  
"And how do I know, that if I ever did get back with you, that you won't decide to run off with whoever catches your eye next?". With that, Legolas stalked off. Aragorn put his head in his hands and tried to think of something to tell Legolas, something that would make him believe that Aragorn really did love him.  
  
For a few moments, Aragorn just stood there. Finally he went to look for Legolas. it didn't take him long. Legolas still upheld his responsibilities of keeping watch, and stood just a short distance away from where they were camped. Aragorn approached him, and stopped when he was standing near Legolas.  
"Are you just going to spend the whole night following me around?"  
Aragorn took a step closer to Legolas. He didn't draw back, which Aragorn took as a good sign.  
"Legolas, Arwen can tell when I'm being sincere. She'll learn to accept the fact I'm with you.". Legolas didn't reply, he just continued to stare into the distance. Aragorn took another step towards Legolas, so now they were standing so close, that their bodies almost touched. Legolas didn't move a muscle.  
"I can't change what I did in the past, and I can't predict the future", Aragorn continued, and lowered his face towards Legolas, "but I can do something about the present". Legolas turned to face Aragorn. Brown eyes met blue.  
"Please, Legolas, can you forgive me?"  
Slowly, Aragorn moved his mouth over the elf's, smiling inside himself as Legolas responded. After a while, Legolas broke contact, and looked down at the ground. Aragorn moved one of his hands in a stroking motion down Legolas' face before cupping his chin and forcing Legolas' head upwards to meet his gaze. Smiling down at him, he whispered,  
"Are you ok now?" Legolas smiled back up at him and shrugged.  
"You know, it's going to take a lot more than just a kiss to make it up to me". Aragorn thought he saw a suggestive gleam in Legolas' eyes.  
"I know", Aragorn replied, "but I promise I'll fully make it up to you".  
Aragorn reached for Legolas' hand, and together, like they had done at the beginning of their relationship, they made their way back to where they were camped. 


	6. What I desire...

For Trinity (I've written "MORE" - happy?!).  
  
Aragorn sat down beside Legolas on the ground and slipped an arm around the elf's weary shoulders. The day had been tiring for everyone, and now Gandalf would only allow them a few hours rest. Gandalf ... Aragorn stopped to think at this point. None of them had expected to see Gandalf again after he had fallen into the shadows in the Mines of Moria, and they were all glad that he was alive and well. The Fellowship had looked to Gandalf for guidance when he was with them, and missed the wizards insight when it seemed as if the Balrog had killed him. Aragorn was startled out of his reverie by the feel of something hitting his shoulder. He looked down at Legolas' head which was now resting on him. Running a hand through the silky soft hair, he gently tried to awake Legolas.  
"Come on, if you fall asleep like this, you'll wake up with an awful neck-ache tomorrow". Legolas yawned sleepily, removed his head from Aragorns' shoulder and then tried to stand up. Aragorn admired Legolas. Even in his exhaustion, he still moved like a cat, rising gracefully to his feet and stretching lazily. Aragorn got up from where he was sitting to stand next to Legolas. Gesturing with one hand towards the snoring figure that was Gimli and in the general direction of the bleak marshland, Aragorn continued,  
"You're not going to get much sleep here. There's a river a short distance from here, which is a lot more peaceful. We can rest there for a few hours"  
Taking Legolas' hand, he led him down towards the river bank.  
  
The river wasn't a place of remarkable beauty, but as they neared the evils of Isengard and Mordor, the clear, flowing waters stood as a symbol of purity. Legolas knelt near the edge of the river, being careful not to get too close to the muddy shores, and trailed his hands through the waters. The drops of water on his skin glistened like liquid diamonds in the pale moonlight. He looked up at Aragorn with a sad smile on his face,  
"As we get closer to Sauron, Middle-Earth seems to get uglier with every step that we take, but this", Legolas indicated towards the river, "reminds me that there is still good in the world". A faraway look entered his eyes and his voice grew distant, as if he was remembering something "It reminds me of Mirkwood..." Legolas shook himself, as if to get rid of whatever visions had entered his mind. Aragorn felt sympathetic towards the elf. As a Ranger, he was used to wandering through Middle-Earth, fighting whatever battles had come his way, always filled with the vengeance to claim a throne that was rightfully his. Legolas seemed to have led a much more serene existence, and although he was well skilled in the arts of warfare, he appeared disturbed by the perpetuating violence and the evil that plagued the land.  
  
Legolas got up from his position by the river and went to sit by a tree, his back leaning against its trunk. "Even the light of the moon appears to be harsh and cold instead of gentle and soft". With a sigh, he stretched out on the grass with feline grace, blonde hair spread around him like angels' wings, the darkness of the night contrasting with his fair skin which seemed to glow, and glanced at Aragorn.   
Aragorn hadn't moved from where he had been standing, and was gazing at Legolas, almost mesmerised by his delicate beauty  
"You won't get much rest tonight if all you do is look at me", Legolas stated bluntly. A hint of blush crept its way across Aragorns' face, and he made his way to where Legolas was lying. Aragorn sat down beside Legolas so he could look him directly in the eye,  
"Believe me, looking at you is *very* relaxing". Legolas attempted to glare at Aragorn, but the laughter sparkling in his warm, brown eyes betrayed him. Grinning at his lover, Aragorn stretched out next to him. Gathering Legolas into his arms, he gently kissed him on his cheek. Legolas shifted his position to bring their lips into contact. Opening up for the elf, Aragorn gave a shiver of ecstasy as he felt Legolas' tongue gently explore his mouth. Running his hands up and down Legolas' back, he attempted to draw the elf even closer towards him. Desire burned through his body, but Legolas withdrew from Aragorn. Aragorn gave a pout and started to complain. Legolas silenced him by placing two fingers over his lips.  
"I know what you want, and I desire it to, but you still have things to think over. Anyway, it would be wise tonight to rest. We will need all our strength for tomorrow. There are still many battles to be fought"  
Aragorn pretended to sulk, but he knew what Legolas said was true.  
"Now sleep", Legolas commanded  
"Anything you say", Aragorn replied drowsily. Smiling sweetly at him, Legolas cuddled up to Aragorn, and rested his head against Aragorns' firm chest. Aragorn wrapped his arms protectively around him, and soon the elf was in a deep sleep.   
  
Sleep did not come as easily to Aragorn. Legolas' words had reminded him that instead of holding a blonde male, he should be with a dark haired female. Heaving a sigh at the complications of life, Aragorn drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	7. Hate is a powerful aphrodisiac

Aragorn sat amongst through the ruins of Isengard, feeling too weary to move. Listening with one ear to the mindless chatter of Merry and Pippin, he reflected upon the past day. It had been hectic and exhausting; meeting Theoden in Rohan, the treachery of Grima the Wormtoungue, the battle at Helm's Deep with the Orcs. Aragorn let his thoughts wander back to the fight. He had felt tired there too, when he had stumbled on the stairs at Hornburg, but once again Legolas had once again saved his life from the Orcs. Legolas... Aragorn quickly looked around, surprised to see that the golden haired elf was missing. Calling out his name, he got no reply. Nudging the half-asleep Gimli, who was lying down next to him, and asked him if he knew where Legolas was. Annoyed at being disturbed from his rest, he answered grumpily,  
"He just went for a walk. He said he couldn't stand the smell of our pipe-weed, so he went to get some fresh air". Aragorn nodded his thanks and let Gimli return to his sleep, but he only felt partially satisfied. For some reason he couldn't explain, he felt worried about where Legolas was.  
  
Legolas stirred. His head ached. Slowly opening his eyes, he was surprised to find himself sitting in a room. Surely he had been outside just a few moments ago? Trying to look around, he winced at the sudden movement. Raising a hand towards his head, he felt cold metal biting into his wrists. Looking down at his hands, he discovered they were handcuffed together and chained to the wall. His feet were in a similar predicament. Chains were wrapped around his ankle and fixed to a bracket on the wall. Tugging at his restraints, he found that the chains wouldn't budge an inch. Fear wound its icy claw around him and he felt himself starting to hyperventilate. Forcing himself to remain calm, he slowly turned at the sound of a door being opened. Grima was holding it open, and through it walked Saruman, an evil smile on his face. Grima leered at Legolas, before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Saruman slowly paced the small room, not even glancing in Legolas' direction, before finally stopping directly in front of him and knelt down to face him.   
"How are we then, *Master* Legolas?" The sarcasm in his voice was apparent.  
"What am I doing here?" Legolas asked angrily  
"What would you like me to do?"  
"Let me go!", Legolas spat back at him.  
Saruman eyed him with a cool indifference  
"Such bad manners from such a graceful creature". Suddenly, he leaned closer towards Legolas, and a wild gleam entered his eyes, "so maybe I should teach you some manners".  
Controlling his mixed feelings of anger and panic, Legolas tried to reply evenly, "You can't keep me here forever. The others know that you are up here. When they discover I'm missing, they'll come looking for me". Saruman just laughed.  
"I have no intention of keeping you here forever. And what if I decide to change your appearance?" At this Saruman leaned even closer to Legolas. Legolas flinched and tried to turn his head away from the old wizard, but a strong hand held him firmly in place.  
"You know how Orcs were created, don't you Legolas?". It wasn't much of a question as it was a statement. Legolas felt a shiver rack his body, fearful at what Saruman would turn him into.  
"Your *friends* wouldn't recognise you then, would they?" Suddenly, Saruman stood up,   
"But have no fear, I wouldn't want to ruin the features of someone as beautiful as you", the evil look returned to Sarumans' face, "I have a far better use for your good looks." Saruman began to open his robes, and Legolas shook his head as Saruman approached him,   
"No... You cant..."  
"But I can!" Saruman yelled triumphantly. Standing in front of Legolas, his obscene erect cock was dangling before Legolas' face. Revulsion swept through Legolas, and his mouth remained tightly closed, refusing to do Sarumans' bidding, not caring about what punishment the wizard would mete out on him , as long as he didn't have to do *this*.  
Saruman had other ideas though. Closing his hands around the elf's throat, Legolas instinctively opened his mouth. Seizing his opportunity, Saruman rammed his cock into Legolas' mouth.  
"Just suck and don't bite, my pretty", he hissed, "otherwise you'll be an Orc before nightfall".  
Legolas felt sick. This was a punishment he did care about. A continuous mantra ran through his mind "Nonononononononono...", in denial of what he was doing and what was being done to him. Trying to ignore the cold, uncaring hands that reached underneath his clothes to touch his pure skin. To ignore the throbbing organ in his mouth that threatened to choke him. To ignore the bitter, salty liquid that ran down his throat, making him want to vomit.  
  
After he had come, Saruman released him, and dressed himself again. Grinning victoriously at the elf with tear stained eyes, he started to make his way out of the room, but a voice stopped him.  
"Saruman!", the voice commanded.  
"Curse him!" Saruman muttered through clenched teeth, "What is Gandalf doing here again?" Legolas looked up, a faint glimmer of hope starting to shine inside him.  
"Saruman!" The voice sounded nearer...  
Suddenly the door to the room was flung open, framing the people standing outside it; Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Theoden and Eomer. Aragorn gasped at the sight of his lover chained to the wall, and rushed in to free him. As soon as Legolas was free, he rushed out of the room, and stood shivering outside on the stairs. Aragorn watched him anxiously as the others tried to talk to Saruman. The dark crystal that was thrown at them seemed to signify the end of their confrontation, and without looking back, they left Orthanc.  
  
Once back on their horses, Gimli tried to talk to Legolas,  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine", came the non-committal reply. Moving his horse closer to Legolas', Aragorn noted with unease that Legolas was trying to subtly move away from him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" Legolas almost shouted, "I just need to be on my own now". Aragorn looked at him, hoping that the concern he felt for Legolas showed in his voice.  
"Just don't do anything you'll regret now. Time will heal..." Aragorn never got to finish his sentence, as Legolas interrupted. Turning on Aragorn, an icy fire blazing in his eyes, he snarled,  
"Time? Don't talk to be about time." Increasing the distance between them, Legolas called back,  
"I'm an immortal, remember? I have *forever* to forget!"   
Aragorn could only watch, the faint hint of tears pricking at his eyes, as the elf rode ahead of him, and seemingly, out of his life. 


	8. True Love?

The ride from Isengard was emotionally painful for Aragorn. Although when watching Legolas and Gimli ride up front together, he didn't feel the same intense jealousy as he had done back at the lagoon, he still felt confused and hurt about his relationship with Legolas. Aragorn knew that he was being unfair on Legolas. Considering what had just happened to him, (though Legolas had never directly mentioned what occurred when he was taken captive by Saruman, Aragorn could fully well guess what had taken place), he couldn't expect Legolas to come running back into his arms. But Aragorn did wish that Legolas would talk to him, instead of leaving him with this feeling of uncertainty. Suddenly, Legolas turned around, and caught Aragorns eye, a blank, expressionless look on his face. Aragorn realised he had been staring at the elf, and shaking himself to clear his thoughts , he tried to focus his attention elsewhere, trying to ignore the angel-like creature who filled his thoughts the way someone else used to do...Warning himself not to follow that train of thought, he tried to distract himself by looking around at his other companions. He listened with a half an ear to Merry's incessant chatter, and found himself worrying slightly about Pippin's unusual silence. He hoped the dark globe hadn't affected Pippin in the way that other objects of evil, like the Ring, seemed to have affected others.  
  
Legolas carefully rode his horse, not paying attention to Gandalf's occasional glance of concern and taking no notice of Gimli's mumbled complaints. He was busy with his own thoughts. He realised that Aragorn was probably somewhat hurt over his coldness and his refusal to talk to him, but he just didn't feel like communicating with anyone at the moment, least of all someone who sent him on an emotional roller-coaster ride every time he saw him. He loved Aragorn, he respected him and admired him. He viewed Aragorn as a noble being, and so different to other men whose position of power made them become conceited, like Boromir. Yet at the same time he felt the polar opposite of those emotions. He hated. Hated himself for falling for Aragorn and leading him to betray Arwen, hated Aragorn for falling for *him* and showing disloyalty towards Arwen, and he hated Arwen for being with Aragorn in the first place. If only Arwen had not been willing to give up her immortality, then his conscience would be a lot lighter. Thinking about the issue, Legolas wondered if he could do what Arwen did. Give up his immortality? For a fallible, clumsy human? True, he loved Aragorn, but he found himself speculating if it was more worship and admiration than love. And the idea of giving up his immortality scared him. To go from ashes to ashes and dust to dust. To fade from a strong, proud person, to someone weak and frail, who would eventually rot in a grave. To live a life where you thought you'd achieved something, then to have it all vanish, and become as meaningless as another grain in the sands of time, as the years pass and the world forgets about you. To not be able to wonder continuously in the forests and woods, and enjoy the serenity, because you would be to busy rushing about, trying to cram everything into your short life. A shudder passed through Legolas' body. Having his immortality taken away, was to him, the equivalent of a bird having its wings removed. How could Arwen do something like that? She must truly love Aragorn, and now he was taking him away from her? Legolas felt disgusted with himself. Giving up to the inevitable, Legolas realised that however much he didn't want to, he needed to talk with Aragorn.  
  
It was already late at night when they arrived in the valley of Dol Baran. They were all anxious to sleep, but Gandalf wisely insisted that guards should be set before they slept. After a few moments of discussion, they had agreed on who should keep watch that night. There were a few light-hearted complaints from those who had been chosen, while the rest sank down wearily by the roots of the hawthorn and tried to sleep. Legolas, grateful for not being chosen, made his way to where Aragorn, who had not been so lucky, was resting. As he slowly made his way towards him, he felt a sinking feeling in his heart at the look of anticipation in Aragorns eyes.  
"Aragorn?", he whispered, as he sat down beside the semi-awake Ranger. Aragorn reached out to touch Legolas as a response, but Legolas moved out of his way. He didn't want to be touched, he couldn't...the memories lurked in the recesses of his mind, and he didn't want to awaken them, but he still felt guilty as a wave of sadness washed over Aragorns face.  
"I'm sorry", Legolas apologised, "I just can't... not yet...".   
Aragorn nodded his understanding,  
"It's fine, Legolas. I understand, we have time"  
"That's the issue", Legolas turned to face Aragorn. A confused look shadowed his face as he sat up.  
"What do you mean?", he questioned Legolas.  
"Time. I don't think we're going to have it. In fact, I don't even think that 'we' is the right word to use". A look of absolute horror passed over Aragorns face  
"NO!", he almost screamed, and then realising where they were, he quietened down, "You can't say that, Legolas. I know what you've been through, and know you're upset now, but you won't be like this forever. We can still be together, I'll help you through, we..." Legolas cut him off mid-flow with a negative shake of his head.  
"No, Aragorn", he spoke softly, "this isn't just my turbulent emotions speaking, but something I should have realised from the beginning. What Arwen did for you, I don't think I could ever do."  
"That doesn't matter..." Legolas interrupted him again  
"Yes it does. If I could continue to live after your death, then that's not true love". Aragorn looked pained at his words, but seemed to realise what he was saying.  
"I do love you, Aragorn, but not in the way which could make us partners. I admire you as a King, as a leader. I want to serve you..." this time it was Aragorn who interrupted  
"I don't want your servitude, I want your love".  
"Then all the love I can give you, you have. Just understand, this is not the kind of love which will lead to us sharing a bed, but one where we can learn to respect each other sincerely"  
"But everything I feel for you..."Aragorn still looked hurt  
"Believe me, its not easy for me either, but deep inside your heart, do you really wish to abandon Arwen?" Aragorn slowly shook his head. Restraining the visions which he knew would plague his dreams tonight, Legolas hesitantly reached out to touch Aragorns' arm. Aragorn seemed surprise at the contact, but he managed to give a tortured smile back at Legolas.  
"Now try to rest for a while, Aragorn. We can talk more tomorrow".  
Leaving Aragorn to his private thoughts, Legolas slowly made his way back to where he was going to sleep. Although his steps were lighter than the ones he had taken when he was going to speak to Aragorn, a heavy weight still rested on his heart. Drifting off into an uneasy sleep, he hoped that he had done the right thing. 


	9. Dreams and Regret

Hands. Cold and uncaring. Searing his flesh, removing his innocence and marking him for eternity. Harsh, cruel, mocking words. Aimed to hurt him, to weaken him, to make him feel worthless. The desecration of his body and mind. Raw, naked fear piercing his brain. Unshed tears that he could never allow to fall. Trying to remain as himself, not to let his tormenter see how much it hurt. Feeling exposed, vulnerable, like all his defences had been removed. The heat of another body on his own, suffocating him, trapping him. Sharp rings of metal holding him in place, making him unable to fight back, to resist what was being done to him. Helpless, abandoned, there was no way out...  
  
...But then he heard voices. He recognized them. Hope surged through him. "Please let it be ...". The presence of the oppressor was removed from him. A heated exchange of angry words, but none directed at him. He still felt tainted, unclean...  
  
...Until he felt another pair of hands on him, promising comfort, love and redemption. Hands that removed his restraints, that, by touch, replaced the impurities that the other had left. Arms wrapped around him. He flinched. Soothing words were spoken, but he couldn't relax. He suddenly felt claustrophobic. The room was suffocating him. He ran out, and stood outside the room, gasping for air. He didn't notice, didn't feel, anything. Didn't notice the concern filling gentle, blue eyes. He had to get out of the tower, to leave the place where his nightmares lived and grew. The random thoughts shooting through his mind were interrupted by something falling past him. His eyes turned to follow it. It was a dark, round, crystalline object. Pale sunlight reflected of it and into his eyes, which for some reason, scared him. Ignoring it, like he was ignoring the others, he left the tower. He needed to think...  
  
...But he wasn't allowed to. Questions from someone who said he loved him. Almost accusatory. Irritation built up inside of him, until it spilt out of his mouth. He spoke bitter, angry words and directed them at the one who was trying to calm him. The curse of his immortality, to never be allowed to forget. Pain overtook his anger, and he rode away from the person he thought he loved. If he stayed, he knew he would fall straight into that persons arms, seeking comfort and affection, but something was stopping him from doing that. Something telling him that it was wrong...  
  
...So he was on his own that night. Anguish and misery afflicting his body more than the touch of his tormentor had done. He wanted the touch of the one he loved so badly, but he couldn't have it. He couldn't allow himself to have it. Silent screams raged inside him...  
  
...And were answered by a scream outside of his sleep. Legolas woke up with a start, feeling disorientated. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of his sleep, he found himself gasping for breath. "You were dreaming, you were dreaming", he repeated over and over to himself. The screaming continued. It sounded like Pippin. Legolas knew he should get up, to investigate, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Shivering, he kept on telling himself, "You were dreaming, you were dreaming..."   
  
The screams woke up Aragorn, as they had woken up the rest of the camp. Alert as ever, he started to make his way over to the source of the screams, but his eyes caught hold of a curled up, shaking figure, with long blonde hair, sitting at the foot of a tree. Forgetting everything that the two of them had spoken about, just a couple of hours ago, Aragorn rushed over to the elf. Wrapping his arms around the slender figure. He whispered soothingly to him, "Its alright, my love. You're safe here". Legolas looked up at him with wild, frightened eyes, his body language begging Aragorn to take away the pain. Aragorn looked down at the elf, taking in his pure, alabaster skin, golden hair, bow shaped mouth and his deep emotion filled eyes, and Aragorn couldn't resist  
  
Legolas sensed the Rangers mouth move over his and he responded urgently to the kiss, finding solace in Aragorns touch. He clung desperately to the hard, well muscled body, trying to wipe out his memories in a moment of ecstasy. He felt the desire flow between them, and he wanted this so much, but something in the back of the mind told him that this was wrong, that it shouldn't be like this. Reluctantly at first, and then more forcefully as he made up his mind, he broke away from their embrace. Aragorn looked at him, confused. Legolas shook his head,   
"No...this is wrong."  
"What...?", Aragorn looked slightly pained, as if he knew what was coming  
"Think of Arwen, what you're doing is wrong". Aragorn glanced down at the ground, refusing to meet Legolas' eyes,  
"But you were upset. I couldn't just leave you like that", he mumbled  
"But you *have* to", Legolas continued, "I know that what happened now was just as much my fault as it was yours, but please", he implored Aragorn, "we can't keep in having incidents like these. It's not right".  
"How can I just forget about us two? I *love* you!". An almost heartbroken expression passed its way across Aragorns face.  
"And I love you too, but just remember Arwen. You have to be faithful to her"  
Aragorn rose slowly,   
"I know you are right, but it's so hard..." Legolas nodded in agreement  
"It is hard for me as well"  
Aragorn gave him a regretful look, and then with a world-weary sigh, made his way to were a group of people had encircled a shocked looking Pippin.  
Legolas watched him for a while, feeling slightly troubled. Leaning back against the tree, he wondered if fate would ever deem it that the two of them should be together without feelings of guilt and remorse. 


	10. Innocence Returns

The morning sun crept over the cliffs at Helm's Deep, changing the wintry grey skies to a clear blue. Weak rays of sunlight shone through the narrow windows of the Hornburg, brightening up its dark interior. Inside the tower, the men who were sleeping there awakened, still feeling somewhat weary from last night ride, but ready for whatever the day would bring.   
  
Legolas got up from his resting place, instantly awake as soon as the sun had started to appear on the horizon. Like all elves, he showed no signs of drowsiness as he moved from where he had slept to stand by one of the windows. Sunlight caught his long hair, sending rivers of gold running through it. Looking out, it did not seem believable that a battle had been fought in these now tranquil surroundings. There were no signs of the Orcs that had been slain there, and only patches of ground where the earth was disturbed, showed that something had happened not so long ago.  
  
Whilst taking in the view, Legolas thought about the night they had spent in the Hornburg. The ride from Rohan had been long and tiring, and by the time they had arrived in Helm's Deep, they were all eager to get some sleep in the few hours that remained of the night. Well... nearly all. Upon arrival, Aragorn and Halbarad had declared that there were important issues that they needed to think over, and the two of them had gone up to the high chamber in the tower. That was the last anybody had seen of them on that night, and Legolas doubted that they had got any rest. They had both seemed troubled when they went up to the chamber, and it looked like they would be busy with their thoughts until dawn. Legolas gave a wry smile as he realised that it had been the first night he had spent without Aragorns company since the Fellowship has set out. Perhaps it was best for the both of them that they should not constantly be in each other's presence. Although Legolas had tried to convince himself that anything he felt for Aragorn was no more than the love of friendship, his subconscious didn't agree. He did not want to completely detach himself from Aragorn, but nor could he risk being around him all the time. Who knew where instinct would lead them? - He didn't want to hurt Arwen. Legolas wondered if Aragorn felt the same way. True, he did love Arwen, but men seemed to be a lot more willing to satisfy their desires than any other race. Maybe the banner that Halbarad had given him from Arwen would draw Aragorn closer to her.   
  
As the sun continued its ascent in the sky, Legolas found himself speculating over what kind of a relationship Aragorn had with Halbarad. He knew they were close, but what if they were more than just friends? What if they were lovers? They had just spent a night together in the tower. What if they had done more than just talk? It couldn't be! Aragorn was meant to love him, Legolas, not...Legolas blinked, trying to stop his thoughts. He must not think like that! Aragorn was meant to love Arwen only, and if there was anything between Aragorn and Halbarad, that was none of his business. It was madness to feel jealousy over Aragorn. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Legolas turned away from the window. Noticing that Gimli, with whom he had shared a room, was still sleeping, he walked over to the dwarf to wake him up. Giving him a friendly shake, Legolas awakened him.  
  
The sun was high in the sky by the time Aragorn emerged from the tower with Halbarad. He had not looked at peace when he had entered the tower, and now, to Legolas, he seemed even more disturbed. Along with Gimli, Éomer, Elladan and Elrohir, he rushed to meet them. Any questions asked were met with a reply of that all would be told later. Together, they all walked out of the gates and to where Théoden was waiting, along with his Riders and the Rangers. Legolas stood next to Gimli as Aragorn bid his farewell to Théoden and Éomer, noting the looks of horror and shock on people's faces as Aragorn announced his plans to travel along the Paths of the Dead. Legolas did not fear the Dead, but he knew that the others did, so he was surprised at Aragorns decision. He watched curiously as Aragorn bid farewell to Théoden and Merry, and then turned to speak to Halbarad. As they walked back into the Hornburg, Aragorn beckoned to Legolas and Gimli to join him for lunch.  
  
On entering the hall, Legolas tried to disregard thoughts he was having, about how Aragorn wanted to dine with *him* and not Halbarad. They were stupid, irrational thoughts, but they were hard to ignore, just like the tingle he had felt running through his body when he had brushed Aragorns hand by accident. The wave of pleasure was unlike anything he had felt before when he had touched someone, and it delighted him in as much as it confused him. Still, he tried to push his feelings out of his mind. Aragorn needed his support now; not some elf lusting after him, especially as he had already told Aragorn that the only relationship they would have would be one of friendship. He tried to concentrate on what Aragorn was telling them.   
  
  
Sitting down at the table with Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn could not help glancing at the elf sitting by his side. Legolas' eyes would not meet his own, and there was a slight flush creeping across his fair face. Aragorn wondered if perhaps Legolas was feeling the same way as he did when their hands unintentionally brushed each other's. The vaguely erotic sensation was none less than he had expected. Despite everything that had been said, he still had feelings for Legolas that went deep beneath the surface and touched his heart, in a way that he had once thought that only Arwen was capable of doing. Yet, he did not think Legolas felt that way too. He had been quite insistent that the two of them would never have the relationship that Aragorn craved - not one of just friendship and mutual admiration, Aragorn wanted something more than that. He wasn't just physically attracted to the elf; it was also the magical and slightly mythical aura that surrounded Legolas. Aragorn supposed that it was also one of the reasons why he was attracted to Arwen. Realising that now Legolas and Gimli were looking expectantly at him, he emptied his mind of any thoughts concerning his relationship with Legolas, and focused on the matter in hand - travelling the Paths of the Dead.  
  
As he had promised earlier, Aragorn narrated over what he had done in the tower the previous night, including when he looked into the Stone. Both Legolas and Gimli seemed surprised that he had done so, especially Gimli as his outburst showed, but Aragon could hardly help but feel affection towards the dwarf when he pledged his loyalty towards Aragorn after he had finished talking. Legolas also agreed to accompany him, which Aragorn was grateful for. Even though he almost definitely knew that Legolas wouldn't not come with, a lingering doubt had still rested in his mind. What if Legolas had decided that 'it would be the best for both of them' and decided not to come along? Thankfully, he hadn't.  
  
Together they left the hall, and went outside where the Rangers were waiting patiently. Mounting their horses, they were soon on their way. They rode swiftly, as they had a lot of ground to cover but fortunately, the land was mostly flat, and they arrived at Dunharrow by nightfall of the second day. The Lady Éowyn was a gracious hostess, who gladly welcomed them and made sure they were provided with food and lodgings for the night. She seemed calm, though many detected an unease about her after Aragorn informed her of his plans to go along the Paths of the Dead  
  
When meal was over, they all decided to retire for the night. Legolas made his way with Aragorn and Gimli to the room that they were sharing. He hoped nothing would happen between him and Aragorn tonight that he would regret. He entered the room with Gimli, and prepared to sleep. Aragorn had remained outside, as Éowyn had wanted to talk with him. They were all travelling light, so not much needed to be done in way of preparation and soon they were both sprawled out on the large, comfortable beds. Gimli was soon fast asleep, but although Legolas willed himself to follow suite, he found that sleep was not coming easily to him that night. Rising from his bed, he stepped lightly over to the door of the room, being careful not to wake Gimli. Maybe a few moments outside in the fresh air would help him to relax.  
  
Opening the door a crack, he noticed that Éowyn has still been talking to Aragorn. She was now walking quickly away from Aragorn, her face set in a mask of anger. Aragorn had his face turned away from the room, so Legolas could not see his expression, but from his posture and the sigh of despair that escaped from his lips, he seemed downcast and upset about something. Fully opening the door, Legolas stepped outside. The sudden movement in the stillness of the night made Aragorn jump. He twisted round to face Legolas.   
"Legolas! I thought that you and Gimli were asleep"  
"And so I would be, Aragorn, if sleep came easily to me on this night"  
Aragorn gave him an understanding smile, and began to walk back into their lodgings. Legolas followed him.  
"You must rest tonight, Legolas. Tomorrow we ride down to the Haunted Mountain, and we will all need to be fully alert there". Legolas just nodded. Aragorn went to lie down on one of the beds, but a restlessness pervaded Legolas, so he went to stand by one of the windows instead. Rays of silvery moonlight that shone through highlighted his ivory skin and turned his hair platinum blonde. Surveying the night skies, Legolas observed the thousands of stars twinkling in the dark.  
"Evenstar", Aragorn whispered. Legolas turned, surprised to see that Aragorn had joined him by the window.   
"That is what you call Arwen by, is it not?" Aragorn glanced guiltily down at his hands  
"Yes", he murmured. He then suddenly jerked his head up to look Legolas in the eye. A tortured look plagued his face.  
"But I cannot forget you!" he exclaimed. "Is it not possible that I can love you and Arwen? That I cannot have two people with whom I share my heart? It is impossible for me to live in denial! There is no use in telling myself to forget that I love you, and to treat you as just friend - that is not the way I feel! I do not want to live a lie".  
"It is not right..." Legolas began  
"Right? Who is to judge what is right and what is wrong? Arwen would want me to be happy, in the same way that I wish for her to be content. But how can I be satisfied with life when there is someone that I truly love who will not let me have him?"  
Aragorn suddenly stopped his tirade and clasped Legolas' face with both hands. Passion blazed in his eyes, and a heat emitted from him that Legolas could not ignore.  
"Please Legolas, for both our sakes".  
Their lips met, hesitantly at first, but then with a more pressing urgency as Legolas succumbed to the inevitable. Their mouths opened for each other, tongues exploring, running over teeth and mating in a dance. Hands tangled in hair, intertwining blond with brown. Bodies brought into even greater contact; till they were so tightly held against each other that they were as one person. Finally breaking contact in order to breathe, they both noticed the look of exhilaration on each other's faces. Extending a hand towards Legolas, which he accepted, Aragorn lead the way away from the window, and to his bed. Casting a sideways glance at Gimli to make sure that the dwarf was still sleeping, Legolas silently cursed himself for his only weakness - his instinct for love.  
  
Sitting at the edge of his bed, Aragorn began to remove the many layers of clothing that he wore during the day. Noticing Legolas' apprehension, he whispered comfortingly, "Do not worry Legolas, I would never make you do something that you did not want to. I know how you feel. I just want to hold you tonight - if you don't mind". Legolas nodded in agreement. Memories of hands that should have never touched him were still living on his mind, and he did not know if he would be able to stand having a physical relationship just yet. Lying down beside Aragorn, he laid one lithe arm gingerly around the other mans waist. Aragorn immediately wrapped his arms around him and drew him close.   
"Sleep, Legolas", he murmured softly. Legolas relaxed into the embrace, drawing comfort from one who loved him, however difficult it was to admit it. As a pair of soft lips brushed his forehead, he felt sleep overtake him, and as he drifted off, a few last random thoughts swam through his head. That tonight he was pure again, Aragorns touch removing the last of the evil left behind by Saruman. That what he was doing tonight was correct, and whatever tomorrow would bring, did not matter now. That tonight he was innocent of wickedness and betrayal. Tonight he was simply in love. 


End file.
